Tangled Remix
by Azlyyn
Summary: what would happen if the DH characters got put into the shoes of the ones from Tangled? Well, this may not be it, but it's what i came up with!
1. Cast List

Nick-Flynn Rider

Ryssa (Ash's daughter)-Rapunzel

Davyn-Pascal

Urian-Maximus

Acheron-King

Soteria-Queen

Medea-Gothel

Daimon #1: Oryn, Daimon #2: Eyepatch-Stabbington Brothers

Dogs of War (Blade, Ethon, Radon, Kalidas)-King's guard

Daimon nest- Thugs

*SUBJECT TO CHANGE. PLEASE CHECK BACK IF YOU GET CONFUSED WITH THE CAST!*


	2. Chapter One

This is the story of how I died...well, how I died again. Which still hurts like hell, you know. Anyway, back to the story. Once upon a time, in a not-so-small city known as New Orleans, a girl was born to Acheron and Soteria Parthenopaeus. A girl who was named Ryssa, after the father's long deceased sister. She had the most startling blue eyes anyone had ever seen, along with golden blonde hair. She, along with all her siblings, were loved by all in the world. By the were-hunters of Sanctuary, by the humans known as squires, and, of course, by the people her father governed over, the Dark-hunters. Even I grew to have a soft spot for them.

As with any good fairy tale, there's always a bad guy. The one of this tale is name Strykerius. He hated Ryssa's father, with a passion. As for why Stryker hated him so much, not even I know that. It's something that spawned milleniums and milleniums ago. Yes, Acheron's that old. He is an Atlantean, after all.

Getting off topic. Back to the point. Stryker would've done anything to spite the man who'd killed so many of his people. And for a good reason. Daimons are evil, vile, nasty little soul-suckers. ANYWAY, when Ryssa was only a few weeks old, her parents went out for a vacation together, only for a weekend (Tory's idea), leaving her in the hands of her brothers Sebastos and Junior (Bas was like 27 at the time, and Junior was 21). Night time, when most things sleep, was when Stryker chose to strike. Bas was in the same room, not two feet from her when Stryker's wife, Zephyra, broke into the home in a disguise so no one would suspect them.

Acheron felt the presence of something evil in his home, something that shouldn't have been. He alerted his sons and flashed home, just in time to see a disguised Zephyra taking his child and disappearing into a bolt hole. If it hadn't been for his wife Tory, the world would've ended then and there. Acheron struggled, but Tory told him to settle down, causing the end of the world wouldn't do anything for their daughter. He glared up at her, then noticed the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair.

Simi, Acheron's young demon companion, was also upset. Upset at seeing her akri upset, and hating that she couldn't play with the new baby. She turned to her true demon's form, flashing down to Kalosis, the home of Acheron's mother and the one place he must never go. She ignored the summons of Apollymi, going on the hunt for Stryker. Ryssa was her simi just as much as she was Acheron's, and no one messed with the Simi's family. She pounded on the door that separated Apollymi's domain from Stryker's half with an inhuman force, causing the goddess to flash to her side.

Once the goddess of destruction heard what Stryker had done, she blasted the doors open, going straight for his throat. He didn't put up a fight. He only grinned and told her that if anything should happen to him, or to his family, that the baby would be slaughtered, cut into tiny pieces, and sent back to her parents. Apollymi backed away, fearing for her granddaughter's life. Simi, tears in her eyes, flashed back to Acheron, hugging him close. The news cut him deep, knowing that it would only be Stryker's mercy that returned his child.

Zephyra, once she returned home with the child, wanted nothing to do with it and handed her off to one of her husbands generals, Davyn. He gently took the child, rocking her and patting her head on his way down the hall. Before he could make it to the nursery, Medea, Stryker's daughter, stopped him, demanding he hand over the child to her. He slowly handed over the bundle, surprised when she handled the little girl with care, smiling as she took the girl back to her room.

Ryssa grew up as normal as she could, living in the middle of the daimon's lair. Since Medea raised her as her daughter, no one was allowed to mess with her, or kill her. She grew up knowing how to use a sword, taught to her by her babysitter, Davyn. One thing she always had in her heart, something she only ever told to him, was she wanted to see other places, like the one outside the door, or really anywhere. She was young and wanted to explore. But he gave her the same response everyone did when she asked: no.

And that's how it's been the last 21 years. Ryssa growing up with people who aren't her parents, and her real family mourning her everyday, hoping that one day she'd be returned to them.


	3. Chapter Two

~Ryssa's POV~

"And? What do you think? Pretty nice, huh? And I made it myself!" Ryssa turned in the mirror, Davyn standing in the background examining her new fighting gear.

"Not bad, little one. Turn back this way a moment." He gestured her to the left. "It'll do for now." He motioned her over to her vanity table, pulling out the chair so she could sit down. She walked over slowly, still admiring herself in the mirror. She took the seat Davyn offered her, closing her eyes as he brushed out her long, blonde hair and started to braid it.

"Little Bit!" Stryker's call came from down the hall. She smiled at Davyn in the mirror, almost shooting from her seat as soon as he'd finished. She left her room, waving off a few of the daimons that tended to hover outside her room. Stopping in front of her grandfather's throne room, she took a deep breath before opening the door. "There you are. Come in and shut the door." She bowed slightly, crossing the threshhold and shutting the door behind her.

"Hello, grandfather." She smiled brightly, stopping just before his throne. "Did I do something to upset you?"

He shook his head. "No. Phyra would like me to remind you that you are on rotation to help clean up this week." Ryssa nodded.

"I remember. I was just getting ready before I went to sign in." She brought her braid over her shoulder, her fingers playing nervously with the end. For some reason, being near her grandfather always made her nervous, through he'd assured her she had nothing to fear. "Is there something else you wanted? If not, I should go check in."

Stryker pushed himself off his throne, waving a hand at her. "You are excused, Little Bit." Ryssa nodded, leaving the room quickly, shutting the door as quietly as she could.

She ran through the myriad of halls that decorated Kalosis, going straight to one of Stryker's generals. She stopped in front of Allegra, standing up straight, her feet together and arms behind her back. The daimon sneered, looking her up and down.

"You've been assigned to the great hall. Be gone. Get out of my sight." The Spathi commander waved her away. She nodded and backed away, having learned to never show her back to the daimons around here. She walked in, reporting over to the supervisor.

"Where am I needed, sir?" She asked. The daimon shook his head.

"Take a seat, Little Bit. We're almost done now." He pointed to a chair then ignored her, going back to his duties. She sighed and sat down, hoping her mother would return soon from the outside world.

Ryssa often dreamed about the outside world, a world her mother nor her grandparents ever let her see. She just wanted a little peek, an hour or so. Even half of one would do. She'd heard other daimons talking about a sort of celebration that happened in the city of New Orleans every year. Not the one they refer to as Mardi Gras, but one closer to April 9th, her birthday. In fact, from what she heard the other day, it was ON her birthday.

One with fireworks and food, people gathering around and lighting candles. Anything was better than not doing anything because people were afraid that if you got hurt, they would face Medea's wrath. Ryssa blew a stray piece of blonde hair from her eyes and yawned.

"Little Bit! Come take the trash to the incinerator." Ryssa hopped up and grinned. Finally! Something to do!

"Yes sir!" She saluted the supervisor, grabbed the trash, and ran off.

~Nick's POV~

Today was a day Nick considered neither happy nor sad. He'd grown numb, tired. As he walked passed the graves of people he didn't know, his breath started to catch. On the outside, he may portray an asshat Dark-Hunter, but on the inside he was still a boy who'd lost his mother. The only woman besides Artemis that had cared about him. He stopped in front of his mother's grave, bending to touch the cold stone that her name was engraved on.

"I miss you, mom." He whispered, brushing her name with the tips of his fingers. He gritted his teeth and stood up. He hated Acheron for this. Why couldn't he have spared one moment in his omnipotient life to save his mom? Acheron had known how much she'd meant to Nick. He needed his mother, now more than ever as he felt his humanity slipping each and every day. It was an awful feeling, and one he refused to succome to.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A daywalking Dark-Hunter?" Came a voice, smooth as silk, behind him. Nick clenched his fist and turned.

"What the hell do you want? Do you really want to die so badly that you came out in the daylight?" He moved his coat aside, reaching for his knife. "Come at me." He motioned them forward. "Actually, Nick," The first one started as another daimon joined them. "We need you to do something for us."

Nick snorted. "For who, you and Eyepatch over there? Why would I do anything for you?" He gripped his blade tighter and walked forward.

"Yes, me and Eyepatch. Ever heard the name Ryssa before?" The first daimon smirked. Nick paused.

"Yeah, I've heard it. What's it to you?" Nick stopped completely, something in him telling him that this daimon was about to tell him something awful. Something that would kill him just as much as it would the two parents he had to tell, the day before their daughter's birthday too.

"Well, how about you work with us, and we'll give you some valuable information on her. Sound good, Dark-Hunter?" The first daimon said, Eyepatch only grinning at him. Nick let out a short breath, putting his knife away and nodded.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the two of them.

"It's not us that want you, demon. It's our leader that wishes to speak to you." The daimon grinned as a fissure of energy sprouted next to them. "And look at that, a bolt hole. Are you coming?" Eyepatch saluted him sarcastically and disappeared into the bolt hole, quickly followed by the other one. Nick debated for a moment. Did he really want to see Stryker again? But, as they did tell him, they had information on Acheron's daughter. He took a deep breath, steeling himself before following after them.

~Ryssa's POV~

Ryssa dumped off the trash and, having nothing better to do, went in search of Davyn. She found him hovering with the new recruits, barking orders.

"Looks like someone's enjoying himself." She walked up and stood next to him. He glanced over at her and smiled.

"Hello, Little Bit. Can I help you with something?" He asked, shaking his head as one of the recruits stumbled by.

Ryssa shook her head. "I would appreciate you helping me to get out of this before my mother comes back, though. You know how she can get cross when she finds out I've been training and all that."

Davyn shuddered, remembering well what had happened when Medea had figured out that he'd been teaching her swordplay. "Very well, let's go and get you back into your dress, Little Bit." He motioned for her to walk, following two steps behind her.

"Thank you, Davyn. Do you think after this we can find something to eat?" She asked, stripping from her gear and stepping into the soft pink dress her mother had bought for her from the outside world. She stood still as Davyn circled behind her and laced the back up tightly.

"I think we can find something for you, Little Bit." He nodded as he finished, smiling at her through the mirror.

"Thank you, Davyn." She turned and hugged him. He hugged her briefly then pushed her back, taking her hand.

"Let's go, shall we?"

~Nick's POV~

Nick followed the two daimons into a waiting room, grimacing at the fact that he was here again. The daimons turned away from him, Eyepatch leaving the room, presumably to tell Stryker that he'd arrived. Nick snuck up on the other one, quickly knocking him over the head. "Don't mess with a demon, Fabio." He kicked the daimon out of his way and ran to the door, which surprisingly wasn't locked.

He checked to make sure no one spotted him as he left the room, walking creepily down the hallway. She had to be here somewhere, and he was determined to find her. Nick's head snapped up quickly, the sound of approaching footsteps reaching his Dark-Hunter's ears. He ducked into a room and shut the door, locking it from the inside. The footsteps passed, and just as he went to open the door, something smashed him over the head and all the lights went out.


	4. Chapter Three

~Ryssa's POV~

She'd hopped down off her stand and was walking with Davyn towards the door when it slid open, admitting a man dressed in black from head to toe. She looked up at Davyn, whose eyes narrowed at the man and whose hands went for the swords on his belt. Ryssa looked around quickly, grabbing the weapon closest to her: a staff. Quickly, before even she knew what she was doing, she hit the intruder over the head.

"Who is this?" She asked, using the the staff to poke at the man on the floor. Davyn walked forward and picked him up, setting him in her vanity's seat.

"Get the rope from your closet." Davyn directed her, keeping a close eye on the man, who had a strange tattoo on his cheek, one that seemed so familiar... Ryssa walked backwards, feeling for her wardrobe, twisting the knob and pulling it open, grabbing the rope hanging from the door.

"Here." She yanked it out threw it to Davyn, closing the door slowly and keeping her eyes on the man's face. As Davyn tied the last knot, the man woke up violently, glaring at the two of them.

"Let. Me. Go." He growled, leveling his silver eyes at Davyn.

"Don't snarl at me, Dark-Hunter." Davyn's face was deadly, a face Ryssa usually refered to as his 'General' face. Davyn cut the man off from saying more by slapping him across the face and punching him in the stomach.

"Davyn, enough. Please. He didn't do anything." Ryssa laid a hand on the daimon's shoulder. Davyn nodded and took a step back, his eyes locked on Nick in a silent threat. "Who are you?" Ryssa asked curiously, approaching the man slowly.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" The man bared his teeth in warning.

~Nick's POV~

"Because I asked nicely?" The woman smiled, a little too sweetly for his liking. He studied the daimon as well as her bodyguard. Slowly, his eyes returned to her. Something about her was so familiar, yet he couldn't place her.

"Nick." He answered sharply, tugging again at the ropes. All three of their heads snapped up when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll be right back, Little Bit. Don't listen to anything this man says." Davyn instructed sharply before exiting the room.

"You," Ryssa turned to Nick, studying him. "You're from the outside. Like from somewhere other than Kalosis."

"No, really? Do I look like a f-" He cut himself off and cleared his throat. "Do I look like a daimon to you?"

"No. Davyn called you a Dark-Hunter. Do you really kill our kind for sport?" She asked, hoping what everyone had told her was wrong.

"Yes. Then there's the times when we kill you because you take the souls from humans. That I can never allow." He pulled again, the ropes around his wrists feeling looser.

"Humans? Souls?" She asked, having only heard those words a handful of times. "I don't understand."

"Are you really telling me that you don't know what your people do to live?" He snorted. "Wait, are you serious?" Ryssa nodded, causing him to crease his brow in confusion. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." She answered, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Twenty-one? And they having said anything about the curse of the Apollites?" He pulled again, feeling that one more nice tug would finish off his restraints.

"No, we haven't." Davyn answered crossly as he reentered the room. "Leave it be, Nick. I haven't yet told Stryker you're here yet. I can change that." Another knock sounded at the door, and Davyn growled, a dangerous light in his eyes as he left once again.

Nick grinned, pulling his wrists free, causing the woman to jump and back away. He ignored her and took out his knife, cutting his feet. He quickly sprinted to the door, cursing as he saw most of the Spathi army swarming the halls. How the hell was he supposed to get out.

~Ryssa's POV~

"I guess you don't want to be seen, correct?" She asked, looking down and clasping her hands nervously. She heard the door close, followed by the sound of pacing. "I can help."

Nick paused, midthought. "Help how?" He knew from his experiences with Artemis that nothing came without a price.

"I'll show you the way to get out of here if you know how to get us out of Kalosis." She mumbled, her cheeks turning red. She prayed Davyn didn't walk through that door. No offense to her best friend, but he was uptight, and would never let her leave.

"What do you mean 'us'?" He crossed his arms, glaring at her from behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

"That's what I ask in return. Take me out with you. I want to see the outside world, away from this place. You know the place called New Orleans?" She asked hopefully. What she really wanted was to see the festival.

Nick laughed at that. "Yeah, I'd say I know it. That's where you want me to drop you?"

"Yes please." She met what she believed was his eyes, containing her excitement. "I won't ask anything else. I just want to go there."

He nodded. "Fine. Whatever. I need to get to a big space. The bigger the better." He locked and barracated the door, turning to her. "Well?"

She gestured him over to her dresser, pushing it out of the way to reveal a tunnel. "This leads to the ballroom. It's always empty, so I go there to be alone." She paused, glancing at the door. Nick dived in first, and she was suprised a big man like him fit through. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Davyn." She whispered, following after him. When she got to the end, he held out his hand, helping her out.

He froze, and looked to the left. "Looks like I won't need to do it after all." He pointed. "A bolt hole is already open." He grabbed her hand, keeping hold of her as they both entered the hole in the middle of nowhere.


	5. Chapter Four

Ryssa kept her eyes closed until his hand left hers. Slowly she opened them and looked up, her eyes opening wide as she saw trees around her. Their thick brown trunks shot up, almost three times as tall as the man with her. "It's so _dark._" Ryssa commented, looking up through the dark leaves at the star-filled sky.

Nick sighed and looked around. At least they weren't too far from New Orleans. He could just flash away, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her in the middle of the woods. And he had promised to get her to New Orleans. And, unlike Acheron, he'd keep his promises. He tried flashing the two of them to Sanctuary, but nothing happened. Fine. The hard way it would be.

Ryssa wrapped her arms around herself, eyes still attached to her surroundings. Nick shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. "Put that on until I find somewhere we can camp and start a fire."

She nodded, putting on the jacket and following after him. Ryssa let her hands brush the foliage, savoring the foreign feeling. "Are things always so green?" She asked, plucking a leaf and holding it between her fingers.

"No, not always. It'd be nice, though." He pushed through a bush, coming to a small clearing. He stopped and sighed. "Well, I guess we'll stop here for the night." He looked at her. "What's your name, anyway?" He asked, gathering sticks from the surrounding area.

"Name?" She asked. She'd never really thought about it. "I...I don't have one. Everyone does call me Little Bit, though." She smiled, sitting down carefully, her mouth curving into a smile as her fingers played with the grass.

"Little Bit?" He smirked and shrugged. "Whatever, I guess." He piled some of the larger hunks of wood into the middle, lighting the fire and sitting back. "Are you hungry?" He asked, resting his elbows on his open knees.

"No, not really." She looked at him and blushed, quickly averting her eyes. "How long will it take us to get to New Orleans tomorrow?" She wondered out loud, more to herself than to him.

"A few hours. Just in time for the festival." Nick laid back, taking off his sunglasses and rubbing his eyes. The only time a year he could bring himself to be civil to Acheron was the day of his daughter's death. Or kidnapping, however you wanted to view it. He did feel bad, but at least now maybe he felt what Nick had the night his mother died.

"The festival?" Ryssa perked up. So she hadn't missed it! She grinned, knowing she'd have to contact Davyn somehow sooner or later. "I've heard some about it from some of my grandfather's men."

Nick sat up, an eyebrow raised as he looked her over with her silver eyes. "Grandfather? And that would be?"

"I believe his name is Stryker. He has eyes like yours." She pulled his jacket closer around herself, not feeling the fire yet. Nick groaned. Of course she'd have to be someone important. He put his sunglasses back on, throwing some more wood on the fire before leaning back. Maybe one of the Were-Hunter packs around here would come and investigate.

~Davyn's POV~

Davyn finally managed to break into Ryssa's room to discover it empty, her secret tunnel uncovered. He hurried to the ballroom, heart sinking when he found it empty.

"Davyn." He turned to find Medea and her mother behind him, Medea smiling slightly and Zephyra tapping her foot in impatience.

Davyn bowed in respect. "Medea. My lady. Can I do something for you two?" He asked, knowing what they were going to ask about before the question left her lips.

"Where's Ryssa?" Medea watched as daimons hurried back and forth, having found Nick's earlier carnage.

"Hiding. And doing very well." He saw Zephyra's raised brow. "Stealth training, my lady. I had to keep her from asking questions. And this way the Dark-Hunter won't find her either. Have we located him yet?"

"No." Medea sighed. "Shall I help locate Little Bit?" She asked. Davyn nodded as Zephyra wandered away. "I'll take north, you take south." He smiled and they both went off, her to find her daughter and him to go and contact a friend.

~Nick and Ryssa~

Ryssa awoke to the bright sun on her face, her arms and torso tucked into Nick's jacket. She sat up, yawned, and stood up, stretching before looking around. The world looked so different lit up like this. She looked at the burnt out fire, then to her companion. He looked peaceful, calm now that he was at rest. Just as she was debating on whether or not to wake him up, Nick rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." She clasped her hands behind her and watched him.

"Yeah." He grunted, tossing his sunglasses away. He looked at her a moment, blinking a few times before jumping up. "You. Why aren't you dust right now?"

"What?" She asked, caught off guard by his sudden movements and the question. He approached her, stalking her in a way that scared her, like he was looking for the best way to kill her. She backed up until her back hit a tree and still he advanced.

"You said you're a daimon, correct?" Nick put his arms on either side of her, drawing a small whimper from her as he boxed her in. She nodded, too afraid to actually speak. "Daimons burn in the sunlight unless they've drank the blood of a demon. And I don't smell that around you. So what are you?"

A small tear escaped her eye as she answered. "I...I don't know. Please." She closed her eyes, the deathly look on his face softening slightly.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go." He left her, picking up his sunglasses and starting through the trees.

"What's about you? The story's I've heard say your kind can't go in the sun either." She hurried to catch up with him. Nick slowed his pace, smirking.

"Touche. I'm...a special case. Let's just say that." He took the tie from his hair and ran his hands through it to brush it. He stopped, pointing to the spot she was standing. "Stay right here. I'll be back. There's someone I have to go see." Without waiting for her response, he flashed to Artemis's temple to face an irrate goddess.

"Where have you been?" She asked, approaching him.

"I've had things to take care of, which I need to return to." He held her close, brushing the hair from her face. "But I'll be back for you, my goddess."

She smiled. "Good. What is this thing you need to attend to?" She asked, brushing a finger down his chest. He pulled her over to her seeing glass, which was a pool of water she used to see the Earth. He waved his hand, pulling up the image of Ryssa standing in the woods, leaning against a tree.

"She helped me escape Stryker, and I told her in return I'd take her to New Orleans." He let her go as she pulled away to approach the water.

"Nick, look at this girl. Who do you see?" Artemis asked calmly, her eyes glued to the girl.

"_Who _do I see?" He looked at Ryssa, and again a wave of familiarity hit him. "I don't know, but I feel like I should know her."

Artemis nodded. "Of course you should. She's Acheron's daughter." Nick stared wide-eyed, first at Artemis, then at Ryssa. Now he saw it. She looked like her mother, only blonde and with pale grey eyes. "Go. Do what you must. I expect you back _tonight_, Nick."


End file.
